Atlas Herrera (Prime Earth)
"I'm not a survivor, I'm a Warrior." ''- Atlas Herrera'' History Atlas Herrera was born to his mother Harper Hiccham and his father Jack Herrera. His parents were ages 28 and 30, respectively, when Atlas was born. 7 years later, his little brother, Lynch, was born. The family lived in Cardiff for most of their life, but it wasn't very pleasant. The Lawrence family were poor, as the parents had low income jobs but did whatever they could to give Atlas and Lynch great lives. Atlas and Lynch grew up opposites. Atlas was a kind, brave soul, as Lynch was a shy, mean person. Atlas loved to help people with whatever they needed, finding gratitude making people happy. He was sometimes selfish and was quick to anger when something didn't go his way, but he had to learn patience and that everything wouldn't go the way he wanted it to. Atlas was very compassionate and often felt pain, when his parents did as well, seeing them suffer with financial and social problems in the time they all lived together. He would love to help his friends at school with situations that they had as long as it made them feel better. Him and Lynch had a little rivalry as their personalities clashed but still loved each other. Atlas as the age of 11 began to start doing martial arts in middle school as it entertained him and helped him build more confidence. But when he became 13, that's when his life changed. After Atlas turned 13, his mother got sick and was hospitalized for a long time for a rare disease. When she died months after being hospitalized, this brought the brothers and father to lots of sadness. Jack, the father began to start slacking on his job, nearly getting fired and bringing down the family financially even more. One fateful day, there was a battle between heroes and villains in Cardiff and this drove everyone to try to leave the city as it was getting torn apart by the huge battle. As Jack, Atlas and Lynch were escaping the on a road, a bus full of people crashed near them. Atlas stopped and hesitated but made the decision to run into the bus and try to bring out people. Jack came back for Atlas after noticing he wasn't behind them and saw him trying to help people out of the bus. He went in and helped bring everyone out of the bus, even though a killer cyclone formed through a villain's attack and was coming into the direction of them and the way they were supposed to escape. After helping everyone escape the bus, Jack dragged Atlas to escape but Atlas broke off his grip as he noticed someone else still trapped. He looked at the cyclone getting closer, throwing all kinds of debris everywhere, but he ran back into the bus which was rattling from the force of the cyclone getting closer. The superhuman battle was still going on, and Atlas ran into the bus and tried to drag the person out, but they became conscious and pushed Atlas into one of the seats and ran out, themselves. Atlas got up and tries to exit the bus, but it tipped over and fell on it's side, trapping Atlas in it. He screamed and tried to climb, as he was too tired and unable to escape, in his desperate attempt. He never gave up trying to escape, as he heard his dad screaming for him, but that sound was tuned out by the howling cyclone. Atlas closed his eyes and braced as tears ran down his face in complete despair. A few seconds later, he felt nothing and heard nothing, and didn't get up or open his eyes for 5 minutes. He finally opened them up and looked around to see himself in a cave seemingly. He thought we was dead, after getting up and weakly walked down the cave with a light coming from the inside of it. As he walked through the cave, he saw 7 statues and below them read the Seven Deadly Sins, listed one by one. He kept walking, tears still streaming down his face and turned a corner, walking into a huge room, with 7 thrones in front of him, each occupied with a different person. Below the thrones, had lightning bolts beneath, and on the very left, a muscular woman with red hair stood up and walked down to Atlas. He backed up, but she knelled and managed to smile. Atlas spoke with her and she introduced herself as one of the Seven Wizards in the Council of Eternity and that Atlas was in the Rock of Eternity, the Center of the Multiverse. Atlas was confused but talked to all of the Wizards, and found out they were wizards with enormous power and how Atlas earned power himself. They showed history of his life, helping people, being righteous and compassionate, then finally showed a third person view of his act of saving everyone on the bus as the cyclone grew closer. Atlas began to cry again as he was told he wasn't dead, but about to live up to his true potential, as a warrior, and a hero of the world. The Celtic Wizard who first came up to him and held out her staff, striking Atlas with lightning and imbuing him with magic and the physiology of a New God, but not as powerful. His potential was said to be able to increase and get more powerful the more he trained, but for now, this is what he earned for being a righteous being. Atlas's newfound abilities were not tested as the Council all thanked him, and casted him out of the Rock of Eternity and back onto Earth. He appeared back on Earth a few minutes after the cyclone hit but next to Jack and Lynch to their surprise. The cyclone suddenly stopped as lightning struck in the middle of it and the battle came to an end with the heroes being the victors. After this incident, Jack and his kids moved to New York to start their new life there, and Jack managed to get a good paying job to help support his children. Atlas started highschool at 14 and Lynch was still in elementary school. Over highschool, Atlas was doing undercover hero things and getting stronger but slowly. He didn't tell nobody but his dad and brother of his powers and they accepted him no matter what. Atlas has a few friends in highschool but they all broke apart going onto college. Atlas continued to do his martial arts as highschool went on as well, getting better. But now he's in college and this will definitely change his life even more.... ''Personality'' Atlas is an very compassionate guy and loves to help people with whatever situation they need. He can't help this as he feels that everyone should be pleased and happy. He's open and friendly to people, no matter if they're strangers and he has this charisma that people seem to like and automatically gravitate towards him. He's easy to talk to as he understands people and keeps good secrets. He is easily trusting and this could be a bad thing, as he can trust the wrong people. This goes to a certain part about Atlas that is also very selfish, because since he likes helping people and understanding them, this could come from a deep desire of wanting to be accepted or liked by people. Atlas is unaware of this though, and views himself as a great person. He has a calm expression to his face all the time and is kind, having a smile as well when talking to people. He isn't very quick to anger but when you annoy him or try to make him angry, then he will snap. In battles, Atlas is often very cocky: talking while fighting, or even taunting and smiling. He does seem very focused though, because he likes good technique and throwing his opponents off though. He has high knowledge in how to use his magic and can use it to a whim. Powers/Abilities Powers * New God Physiology:'' Atlas obtained his new physiology from the Celtic Wizard, one of the wizards from the Council of Eternity that reside in the Rock of Eternity. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy (basically Godly energy), along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis and Apokolips are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. His New God physiology is far from an actual New God, so Atlas has a potential to get stronger. ** ''Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Reflexes * Magic: ''Due to the the Celtic Wizard giving him powers, she also gave him magic potential, so he can use magic as well. He can use some elemental magic for right now and has the potential to learn more in the future. ** ''Lightning Magic: Kyie is able to use lightning magic due to it being the Council's base magic. His lightning has the usual effects of lightning. He can also use it to imbue objects or animals with magic energy to obey his commands. He can also temporarily evolve these objects or certain sentient beings to become stronger and more monstrous. Abilities * Genius Combatant: ''Atlas is a very skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of opponents weak spots to give himself the upper hand in fights. His fighting style essentially evolves during combat. His main martial art is a mix between Jeet Kune Do and Tai-Chi, where it is composed of a series of fast and strong punches that quickly take out an enemy. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. * '''Bilingual:'' Atlas knows English and French. Weaknesses * Radion: The New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called '''Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. * Gullible: Will believe any information given, regardless of how valid or truthful it is, easily deceived or duped. * Reckless: Heedless. Headstrong. Foolhardy. Unthinking boldness, wild carelessness and disregard for consequences. * Soft-hearted: He has a softness and tenderness of heart that can lead him into trouble; susceptible of pity or other kindly affection. He cannot resist helping someone they see in trouble, suffering or in need, and often don’t think of the repercussions or situation before doing so. * ''Absent-Minded: ''Will often lower his guard in a fight, not noticing his immediate surroundings. His mind will often wander and he can be oblivious to certain things. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Sirius the BMW: '''This is Atlas's main form of transportation. He gets around wherever he needs by utilizing this black BMW with orange trimmings on it.